Computing devices, such as personal computers, laptops, cell phones, etc., often include interface devices, such as a keyboard, mouse, joystick, etc., to allow a user to provide input or control an application on the host computer or computing device. Wireless interface devices have become more popular, and allow users to control and provide input to the host computer, while freeing users from the entanglement and limitations of traditional wired interface devices. However, a disadvantage of wireless interface devices is a limited battery lifetime for the interface device. Various circuits in the interface device may remain in a sleep or low power state during certain periods to conserve battery power. The interface device may consume significant battery power while it is in a high power state to perform some functions, such as, detecting user activity and/or transmitting an activity report to the host computer. However, some applications or devices are requiring a higher frequency of data reporting to the host computer, which can significantly decrease battery life. Therefore, there may be a need for techniques to improve battery life for wireless devices.